Ketertiban Lalu Lintas
by Gilbert Weillschmidt
Summary: Tentang ketertiban lalu lintas yang ada buanyak cross over anime        Nurarihyon, Togainu, Vocaloid, Phoenix Wright, Persona4, Lux Pain, Occult Gakuin, Hetalia, Umineko no Naku Koro Ni 8Db


**Ketertiban Lalu Lintas **by: Mirabella

Kringgg!

Kriiingggg!

Brakkk!

"Berisik!"

Seorang lelaki remaja berambut putih pendek yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut melempar jam wekernya. Dengan wajah ngantuknya, Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Terik panas matahari yang menyilaukan dan membuat hari ini adalah hari baru baginya. Ini adalah hari ketiga dia masuk sekolah. Saat ini Ia adalah seorang remaja yang duduk di kelas tiga SMP dari sekolah Oraku. Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 06.30, Zen sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian sekolah.

Entah kenapa lelaki itu mendesah pelan , "Rasanya malas sekolah hari ini…"

Yang ada di pikiran Zen adalah, kenapa pelajaran pertama adalah BK. Yang isinya hanya ceramah tentang kedisiplinan serta ketertiban. Guru BK, Beatrice. Cewe yang cantik dan membuat para lelaki terpana melihatnya 'sering' menghukum Zen yang selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Pernah ia disuruh lari keliling sekolah tiga kali dan mendapat pelajaran tambahan sampai sore. Tapi, Ia tetap berangkat ke sekolah karena ingin bertemu dengan kedua teman dia. Zen menuju kearah dapur sambil melihat kedua orang tuanya, Battler dan Shannon yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Zen, ngapain kamu diam disana ayo duduk!" Battler, seorang ayah yang tegas namun mempunyai hati yang baik itu tersenyum ke arah Zen yang diam ditempat saja. Cowo itu dengan cuek duduk di kursi.

Shannon yang tau apa yang dipikirkan anaknya itu memberikan roti yang sudah diolesi oleh margarin, "Pelajaran BK ya sayang?"

"I—ibu kenapa tau?" Zen membelalakkan matanya sambil mengambil roti tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku kan ibumu" katanya sambil tertawa kecil diikuti juga oleh Battler.

Memang beruntung Zen mempunyai keluarga seperti ini, bisa dirasakannya kehangatan dalam satu keluarga seperti ini. Setelah sarapan selesai, Zen berpamitan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Cowo itu memakai sepatu sambil berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku berangkat!" Pamitnya sambil lari keluar rumah langsung, takut terlambat sekolah yang ke dua kalinya. Battler dan Shannon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya tesebut.

Zen berlari lewat jalan trotoar, memang jarak antara rumah dan sekolah Okaru agak jauh. Ia tidak mempunyai alat transportasi jadinya hanya jalan kaki saja, kalau sudah hampir terlabat akhirnya berlari.

"Arggg…! Sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi!"

Tapi cowo berambut putih itu berhenti dan melihat keramaian orang yang sepertinya sedang mengerumuni seorang lelaki berjualan jamu berambut ungu panjang. Ia hanya bingung saja melihat keramaian tersebut.

Zen yang akhirnya lupa tentang sekolahnya itu juga ikut mendekat ke arah kejadian tersebut. Dilihatnya orang berambut ungu bernama Gakupo itu pingsan dan mobil berwarna abu-abu sepertinya menabrak dia.

Sang istri yang menemani sang suami menangis tersedu-sedu didekat Gakupo, "Suamiku jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Untungnya saja si penabrak berambut pink yang bernama Luka itu segera menghibur Miku.

Ia mengelus rambut cewe berambut hijau, "Maaf ya bu… Aku akan membayar ganti rugi ini…"

"Ta—tapi Ibu! Su—suamiku ini!" Ibu tadi menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dan menangis makin keras. Cucuran airmatanya makin membuat Luka tambah bingung.

Tangisan seorang istri yang bernama Miku tersebut membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai daripada yang biasanya. Zen yang hanya bengong melihat kejadian tersebut akhirnya menepuk pundak seseorang yang memakai jas.

"Pak, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya secara langsung. Tentu saja Pria itu kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Itu si penjual jamu yang terkenal dengan merk TER-ONG ketabrak mobil abu-abu itu nak" Jawab pria itu, "Penjual itu tadi menyeberang zebra cross ini tidak lihat-lihat kanan dan kiri. Jadinya Ia langsung lari lalu ada mobil yang tak sempat mengerem mobilnya." Lanjut pria itu

Zen hanya mengangguk saja tanda mengerti dan sadar juga bahwa Ia terlambat sekolah. Ia lalu berlari kencang tanpa berterima kasih kepada pria barusan.

Orang itu hanya menatap anak itu dari kejauhan saja, "Anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak tahu berterimakasih kepada tuan Miles disini…"

Zen berlari kencang dan untungnya saja gerbang sekolah masih terbuka. Ia tidak melihat keduadua temannya menunggu. Kemarin mereka berjanji akan bertemu di depan gerbang, namun Zen tidak melihat mereka. Tentu saja Zen merasa ia bersalah karena terlambat. Cowo itu memasuki sekolah, menaiki tangga sampai lantai dua dan memasuki ruang kelas 3-B. Dilihatnya guru BK, Beatrice.

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan saya terlambat!" keringat berjatuhan dari muka Zen, namun Beatrice hanya mempersilahkan anak itu masuk.

"Ayo cepat kamu masuk!" Perintah ibu guru tersebut, Zen hanya menurut saja dan duduk di dekat jendela bagian belakang. Depannya adalah Len si penggemar pisang dan Ia makan pisang diam-diam, belakangnya adalah Akira teman baik Zen. Akira seperti biasa tidur dikelas setiap pelajaran namun Zen tidak peduli. Sebelah kanannya Keisuke, teman baik Zen dan Akira. Ia dijuluki orang teramah dan baik di sekolah Okaru, namun hanya kedua temannya saja yang mengetahui sifat asli dia.

Keisuke menoleh kearah Zen, "Maaf Zen, kami takut terlambat…"

Zen hanya mengangguk kepalanya, ini juga sudah salah dia sendiri bangun terlambat.

"Tidak apa kok Keisuke"

Beatrice yang tau bahwa Akira tertidur, Ia melempar kapur tepat di kepala, "Bangun kamu Akira! Atau saya buat kamu lari keliling sekolah tiga kali?" Marah Beatrice

"Tch… Ya bu…" Akira mengusap kepalanya dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

Beatrice lalu menyuruh semua para muridnya membuka buku paket halaman empat puluh tiga. Zen malas membuka buku tersebut namun dilihatnya dengan judul 'Ketertiban Lalu Lintas'.

"Jadi anak-anak, saat ini banyak sekali berita tentang kecelakaan di jalanan" Ceramah Beatrice hanya membuat para murid merasa ngantuk. Ibu itu lalu melanjurkan, "Jadi taatilah lalu lintas! Dan jangan-lah menyeberang dengan semberono harus dengan hati-hati! Mengerti anak-anak?"

"Yaa bu…" jawab para murid

Guru itu melanjutkan kembali, "Jadi sebelum menyeberang melewati Zebra Cross, lihatlah lampu lalu lintas. Bila berwarna merah kalian tidak boleh menyeberang" Katanya sambil menulis kata-kata tadi di papan tulis.

"Kalau berwarna hijau kalian boleh menyeberang dan bila berwarna kuning berhati-hatilah itu menandakan akan datangnya lampu berwarna merah!" Lanjutnya

Zen hanya melihat kearah luar jendela, "Ketertiban lalu lintas…"

Para murid merasa sangat mengantuk, namun Keisuke dengan rajinnya mencatat semua apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Guru tersebut yang masih ceramah.

"Kemarin saja, seorang anak SD kelas tiga bernama Rikuo tertabrak mobil karena ia tidak bisa membedakan warna. Itu disebabkan oleh buta warna dan parahnya lagi anak itu tidak bisa membedakan letak lampu warna hijau, merah, dan kuning!" Katanya

"Ah masa sih bu?"

"Kasihan sekali…"

"Sekarang keadaannya gimana bu?"

"Sungguh mengerikan…"

Suasana kelas menjadi ramai, Beatrice langsung menggebrak meja. Suasana kelas kembali menjadi tenang.

"Lalu adalagi, seorang pengendara mobil kalau tidak salah bernama Shiki tidak mempedulikan lampu lalu lintas dan ramainya jalan. Mobilnya lalu bertabrakan dengan mobil Gilbert" Beatrice menggambarkan kejadian tabrakan mobil tersebut di papan tulis.

Atsuki yang duduk di paling depan itu bertanya, "Lalu ibu, mereka meninggal atau masih hidup?"

Beatrice menatap Atsuki, "Untungnya saja mereka masih hidup, tapi dalam keadaan kritis…" Jawabnya

Kriiinggggg!

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, para murid lalu keluar kelas setelah Ibu Beatrice. Zen, Akira, dan Keisuke seperti biasa ke kantin untuk membeli Hamburger.

"Pak Alfred, tiga hamburger gak pakai lama" Kata Zen yang menyerobot antrian. Akira yang hanya menguap dan Keisuke hanya tertawa kecil saja menunggu Zen membeli hamburger.

"Ohhh tentu saja nak! Dikau langgananku yang selalu membeli tiga hamburger!" Alfred dengan semangat menyodorkan tiga hamburger. Cowo berambut putih itu membayar hamburger itu lalu menyerahkan kedua hamburger kepada Akira dan Keisuke.

Keisuke menerimanya dengan senang, "Terimakasih Zen!"

Akira hanya menerima dan langsung dimakan dan lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Akira.

Sudah mencapai jam pulang sekolah, ya jam pelajaran wali kelas yang bernama Gyuuki. Dia adalah wali kelas untuk kelas 3-B, walau sifatnya sangat keras dan tegas namun ia berhati baik. Seperti biasa dengan tatapannya yang tajam memasuki ruang kelas, dan sepertinya mengumumkan sesuatu yang buruk, mungkin.

"Ahem-ahem, ada berita buruk" Gyuuki memasang wajah serius "bahwa anak yang bernama Kanon teman kalian yang tidak masuk hari ini ternyata dikarenakan ketabrak mobil"

Berita itu mencengangkan para murid satu kelas namun Maya, teman Kanon sejak kecil langsung keluar kelas tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh, kenapa perasaan dua hari yang lalu sampai sekarang banyak yang kecelakaan lalu lintas? Gyuuki berusaha untuk menenangkan kelas dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, ini adalah pengalaman bagi kalian bahwa kesadaran berlalu lintas harus kalian patuhi serta jangan pernah dianggap sepele"

Begitulah, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para murid meninggalkan kelas, Zen, Keisuke dan Akira pulang bareng lalu mereka seperti biasa mereka menceritakan suatu kejadian di kelas mereka.

"Hah… kecelakaan terus" Keluh Akira dengan wajah mengantuk

"Untung kita tidak menjadi salah satunya…Tapi aku turut bersimpati"

"Yah bisa jadi kita menjadi salah satu ko—"

Sebelum Zen melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia melihat dua orang yang mengganggu seseorang di trotoar. Sepertinya Zen kenal dengan tiga orang tersebut.

"Oi Kaito" Orang itu menarik syal biru anak yang diganggunya, "Mana uangmu atau aku akan—"

Orang ber-syal biru yang bernama Kaito itu menangis, "Hiks…Hiks… Aku gak punya uang, Kubinashi…"

"Ahhh gak penting! Atau kami akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup!" Ancam orang berambut silver.

"Hiiy! Jangan Seta, aku benar-benar tidak punya uang…" Rengek Kaito makin keras

Benar, Ketiga orang itu Zen mengetahuinya. Kubinashi dan Seta adalah kedua murid yang selalu bikin onar di sekolah Okaru. Dan Kaito, dia sebenarnya adalah penyanyi terkenal, namun karena suatu sebab dia dikeluarkan dari grup musiknya dan miskin. Kubinashi dan Seta dengan kasarnya mendorong Kaito di jalanan yang penuh kendaraan bermotor. Kaito makin menangis keras namun, tidak sengaja saja Kubinashi dan Seta mendorong Kaito terlalu keras sampai di tengah jalan. Zen, Akira, dan Keisuke lari menuju kearah mereka bertiga namun…

Ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju serta lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, Kaito tak sempat menyingkir dan memang sudah nasibnya. Ia tertabrak mobil dan terpental sedikit jauh. Kubinashi dan Seta yang tidak akan mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi segera lari dari tempat kejadian perkara. Orang yang menabrak Kaito segera menolong dia dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Zen dan kawan-kawan masih mengejar kedua orang tersebut namun, mereka kehilangan mereka.

"Sial!" Keluh Zen sambil menendang batu tanda kesal.

Keisuke menempuk pundak Zen, "Lapor polisi saja Zen…"

"Hoaam… ngantuk" Akira hanya menguap dan tidak peduli apa-apa.

"Hmm… Polisi, baik mari kita kesana" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Zen langsung berlari di kantor polisi terdekat, diikuti juga oleh kedua temannya.

Tidak memakan waktu 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai di kantor polisi dan menemui seorang polisi bernama Yosuke.

"Ada apa anak-anak? Sampai kalian ter-engah-engah begitu" Tanya Yosuke sambil meneguk se-cangkir kopi hangat.

Zen segera mengatur nafas dan mulai mengatakan hal yang mereka lihat di jalanan serta memberitahukan ciri-ciri kedua orang yang mendorong Kaito. Yosuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Undang-Undang nomor 22 tahun 2009 pasal 331" Yosuke sepertinya menjelaskan sesuatu "Mengakibatkan Kecelakaan Lalu Lintas dengan korban luka berat, pelaku dipidana dengan pidana penjara paling lama sepuluh tahun atau denda paling banyak Rp20.000.000,00" Lanjutnya

Zen, Keisuke, dan Akira hanya bengong apa yang dikatakan oleh polisi tadi. Yosuke dengan sigap segera keluar dari kantor polisi dan berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Tiga hari kemudian setelah kecelakaan terjadi, Zen melihat berita di tv bahwa Kubinashi dan Seta telah ditangkap oleh polisi. Meneguk segelas air putih, Zen berpikir bahwa dia harus menaati ketertiban lalu lintas untuk keselamatan jiwanya. Karena ketertiban lalu lintas memang penting dan benar-benar tidak boleh disepelekan.


End file.
